


Fire and Ice

by gaydemonium



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Pre-Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus comes to Alec's rescue when he's poisoned by a Greater Demon (City of Bones scene that doesn't exist so I wrote my spin on it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

"Where is he?"

Jace turned at the sound of the voice. It was Magnus, storming down the hall of the institute, peering into all the open doors.

"Magnus. He's-" Magnus shoved past him and marched into the infirmary. "In here...."

Magnus' heart fell to the floor at the sight of Alec laying on the white hospital bed, shirt torn open and his chest covered in dried blood.

"What happened?" Magnus demanded.

Jace cleared his throat. "We were looking for the cup. It led us to this witch's house and it turns out that she was possessed by a Greater Demon."

"You didn't answer my question, Shadowhunter. What happened?" Magnus pointed to Alec with a slim finger. "What happened to him?"

Jace's eyes slitted in anger. "The demon happened, that's what. It cut his chest with its claws. We couldn't draw an iratze on him because of the demon poison. Hence why you're here."

Magnus scoffed. "You realize my services don't come free."

"I'm aware. I heard that you charge a hefty price for your services. No wonder money is tight these days," Jace looked over at his parabatai. "You can cure him, right?"

Magnus was already rolling up his shirt sleeves as the Shadowhunter spoke. "I can. And because I'm feeling generous today, I'll do it free of charge."

"Did I just hear Magnus Bane say he's doing this for free?" A tall, dark haired young woman stepped into the infirmary. It was Alec's younger sister, Isabelle. She looked a lot like Alec except her eyes were a shade darker.

"So she does listen after all. Good to know." Magnus stood over Alec's bed and let his hands hover a foot over his body. "I need you to leave. I can't work when there are people watching me."

Jace scoffed. "What are you, 10?"

Magnus let his eyes change to a cat's. "I'm a ten, in case that's what you're asking. I was always a ten. Now leave. If you want your friend to be healed, you'll leave right now."

Isabelle gently placed a hand on Jace's arm. "Come on. Let him work. You'll let us know if he's okay, right?"

"Of course," Magnus bowed his head. "He'll be sound asleep in no time."

When the young Nephilim finally left the room, Magnus hovered over the edge of the bed and ran a hand down inches above Alec's chest. The boy was barely breathing, and if it wasn't for the fluttering of his eyelids, he would've appeared dead.

"Alexander. Can you hear me? It's Magnus."

Alec's eyes slowly opened. "Magnus? What are you-" He coughed, blood pouring from his mouth. "Oh god. It hurts. My chest hurts-"

"Shh. Don't talk. Please. Your breath is horrid," Magnus chuckled as Alec let out a painful laugh. "Now keep still. I'm here to help you."

"Help me? Why?" Alec rasped.

Because I like you Magnus thought. "Because it's the right thing to do. Plus your sister offered me a nice amount of money."

Alec frowned. "You didn't take the money, did you? You're doing this for free."

Magnus said nothing. "Hold on, Shadowhunter. This is going to-"

Alec arched up off the bed as red fire burst from Magnus' hands. He screamed in agony, long and loud, as the flames spouting from the warlock's hands burned his skin.

"Stop! It hurts! Please make it stop!" Alec screamed.

"That's what I'm trying to do, dummy! Keep still and stop your squirming!" Magnus placed his hands flat down on Alec's chest; he knew this would burn him more but the healing process would be faster.

Finally, the wound on Alec's chest was healed. The boy lay on the bed, panting and then passing out. Sweat was pouring from his skin but his body felt cold to the touch.

"Alec? Alec?" Magnus pat the boy's face. "Wake up, Alexander. Wake up before I make you wake up."

Alec was still for a moment before he become conscious, gasping for air. He coughed and placed a hand on his chest, surprise on his young face.

"I'm healed. You healed me."

Magnus scoffed. "I said I would. And I did. Why are you so surprised?" He moved Alec's hand out of the way and looked at his chest. It was pale and cold, but looked amazingly strong and chiseled. So did his abs. "I must say. I did an amazing job."

Alec laughed and sat up. "I feel a lot better, that's for sure. What kind of magic was that? It looked like fire."

Magnus sat down next him on the bed. "It was. Magical fire counteracts demon poison. Consider it fire and ice. I'm fire and you're ice. Match made in heaven. Or hell. Depends on how you look at it."

Alec gave him a little smile. "Well....thanks. For saving my life and all."

"Of course. Anytime. Well, not any time. This one was free. Next time it might not be." Magnus smirked as Alec blushed. "I'd like to thank you somehow. Return the favour."

"Return the favour? What do you mean? You're the one who healed me, remember?" Alec's smile was so pure and innocent that it tore at Magnus' heart.

"It's not very often do I get to be blessed by the presence of a gorgeous Shadowhunter," he winked at Alec. "I'm going to kiss you now, Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

Alec's eyes widened. "What-" He didn't get a chance to finish what he had to say when Magnus pressed his lips against his own.

The room filled with blue and red firecrackers as the warlock held the Shadowhunter in his arms and kissed him. Magnus didn't even know he was capable of making firecrackers this large and loud, but he did it somehow. He could feel Alec's power and strength channeling through his own as their lips were still pressed against each other's.

When Alec pulled away, he was breathless. "Wow...."

Magnus smirked. "Wow indeed. You're a great kisser, Alec. Are you a virgin?"

"What?!" Alec sputtered. "What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Relax! I'm kidding. We won't get into details right now. You won't remember any of this anyway."

Alec frowned. "Why wouldn't I remember-" Magnus touched a finger to his forehead, and Alex collapsed back onto the bed, unconscious.

"All in due time, Alec. All in due time," Magnus covered him up and fixed his sleeves as he made his way out into the hall. Jace and Isabelle were standing a few feet from the door. When they saw Magnus come out, they quickly came over to him.

"How is he? Is he okay?" Isabelle asked. "We heard screams-"

"Your brother is fine. He's resting right now. He should be awake in a few hours. He won't remember anything. The demon poison took away the last few hours of activities...." Magnus looked at Jace. "You. Wayland. What was the demon's name?"

Jace shrugged. "Abbadon or something? I can't remember. I was more focused on not dying. Didn't have time for pleasantries. Next time I'll ask for its number too."

Magnus scoffed. "That smart mouth is going to get you killed one day, Jace Wayland. Or it's going to get someone else killed. Someone close to you. I won't always be there to help you."

Jace glared at him, jaw clenched. "Who says I'll need you to help me?"

Magnus smiled and purred. "Goodbye, Jace. Until we meet again."

Magnus walked down the hall of the institute, a smile spread across his face. He could still feel Alec's lips on his own and for once, he was glad he didn't take the cash reward.

That kiss was all he needed. It was payment enough.


End file.
